Fool on the hill
by Mette
Summary: A songfic about Xelloss, based on the song by The Beatles. With some Xelloss POV and his thoughts about the rest of the group he's travelling with with


Fool On The Hill  
  
Author: Mette Krangnes (xelloss@online.no)  
  
Disclaimer: Xelloss and the rest of the Slayers gang is not copyrighted me,   
but the lovely gang of Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten and TV TOKYO.   
Please don't sue me, you'll use more money than you can possibly squeeze out of me ;).   
The song is made by the Beatles, and I was listening to the songhere the other day  
and decided that the lyrics were perfect for everybody's favourite Trickster Priest! ^_^  
I've also made a drawing with Xelloss and the lyrics to the song, please don't take the image  
and alter it or post it without my permission.  
http://www.krangnes.com/slayers/foolonthehill.jpg  
  
----------------  
  
-*-Day after day alone on the hill,  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still-*-  
  
The wind raged over the field, playing with the grass, tickling the insects and laughing   
loudly, threatening to steal a lady's hat during its journey. Under the sun it played,   
keeping its pace up as it continued up towards the hills and away from the town.  
Laughter rose as it gently stroked a dark cloak, blowing purple strands of hair   
from the hair of a man who sat there. He was leaning back a little, resting on his   
elbows and had his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle caress of the breeze.   
Or was it the sight of a group of four that brough forth the broad grin plastered on his face?  
  
-*-But nobody wants to know him,  
They can see that he's just a fool,   
And he never gives an answer-*-  
  
"And now Gourry," Lina threatened and pointed a finger at her self-proclaimed guardian,  
"stay away from the food!"  
"You really aren't the one to say that, Lina-san..."  
"Aw, cut it out Amelia!" the sorceress said, not looking at the Seyruun princess as they  
walked down the dusty road. After a good night's sleep they were now on the road again,  
ready for anything. Well, almost...  
The silence of the countryside was brought to an end as Zelgadiss Greywers became  
the victim of a certain Mazoku.  
"Heyo!"  
"ARRGH!"  
On pure reflex the other three turned around, Gourry Gabriev with the hand on the hilt on  
his sword, Lina ready to fireball the cause of the interuption and Amelia ready with her  
allmighty fists of Justice.  
"Oh, it's you..." Lina said, one eyebrow twitching as her fireball died out. The other two   
slowly let their guard down, but gave Xelloss a warning glare.  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Xelloss pouted cutely, hanging his head, but the gang knew  
better than to fall for his acting skills.  
Lina glared at the Mazoku, the vein on her forehead threatening to pop any moment.  
"Dammit Xelloss, what are you trying to do?!"  
The target of the sorceress's anger only smiled his trademark smile, opened one eye and   
waggled his finger in front of her face.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
-*-But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning around.-*-  
  
Ah, the exact reaction that was planned. Good. So tasty. So simple, yet so fun. It never stops  
to fascinate... I wonder if it will? After so long time, after so many people, why should it   
stop now? Hmm, Lina-chan ought to consider going to a doctor and check her heart, how can it   
stand all that agression? I'd hate for her to be broken... she's a good meal...  
One of the few really amusing meals I've met. So many people, so much feelings... no one  
ever feels the same. I don't think I've ever met nor seen two people who seem to be the same...  
But if I ever will, I hope that maybe some hundred years from now, when these people will be dead,  
forgotten by everyone else but us, that I might cast my eyes on another petite, redheaded little  
girl like her, who'd yell at me and keep me wellfed, beat me senseless and fireball me.   
Food tastes better when it's earned, ne?  
  
-*-Well on his way his head in a cloud,  
The man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud-*-  
  
Some time later the band with one merry Mazoku, one pissed off chimera and three humans had   
made their way into the neighbouring town, which seemed to be just as small. The streets   
were full of people however, busily arranging their lives. It was the same all over the world,   
life went on as always.  
The gang settled at an inn at the request of Lina's stomach, and in not too long everyone were  
happily eating.  
  
-*-But nobody ever hears him,  
Or the sound he appears to make,  
And he never seems to notice-*-  
  
"I say we head on east to those mountains," declared Lina while drinking the last of the soup, to the  
horror of her blonde companion and swordswinger.  
"Hey, I had dibs on that!"  
"You ate the last sausages!"  
"Well, you snatched all of the stew!"  
"You stole 5 of the shrimps!"  
"You had 1045 of them!"  
Zelgadiss sweatdropped, wondering when Gourry had learned to count, and whom had the patience to teach him.  
Deciding that this was a good time for justice speech #273, Amelia pointed a finger at them as she stood up,  
struck a pose and began, to everyone's despair.  
While the others began whining and begging Amelia to stop the torture, Xelloss chuckled, his eyes glinting  
under the shadow of his bangs.  
  
-*-But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning around.-*-  
  
They say some pretty interesting things, I have to admit that. But it's not like it matter, does it?  
I mean, with all that blabbering they give and get, how can you expect them to be able to filter  
those few valuable threads of information among all that smalltalk and waste trivia they surround them with?  
Humans talk too much, but at least it's amusing... sometimes.  
  
-*-Nobody seems to like him  
They can tell what he wants to do.  
And he never shows his feelings-*-  
  
Lina snapped her head up and glared at the Mazoku.  
"What are you grinning at?"  
The grin on his face only widened as he gave his reply.  
"You would only get more upset if I told you, Lina-san..."  
"Try me," she dared.  
"Well," he said, and the others facefaulted/growled/went red with anger as he winked, waggling his finger and  
delivered his four favourite words.  
  
-*-But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning around.-*-  
  
The fire flickered, lighting the faces of the four as they sat gathered around it, discussing their travelling   
route. The sun had set some time ago, and they had all agreed to set up camp under some big oak trees.  
After fighting over the food they had bought earlier that day Lina had pulled out her map again, pointing out  
to Zelgadiss why her route was better than his. Amelia and Gourry decided to stay out of the discussion and played   
"Go fish", it was way too late to test Lina's temper now.  
Carefully watching the amusing scene beneath him, Xelloss leaned back against the oak tree, sitting indian style  
on one of the stronger branches. It seemed he was getting his usual evening meal too. They were predictable sometimes.  
All humans were.  
  
-*-He never listens to them,  
he knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him,  
the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning around.-*-  
  
They say that I'm insane, annoying, namagomi, a fruitcake. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.  
After all, I've seen people on the brink of madness and beyond. I once heard that the insane  
are happy, and it's only the sane people who are willing to admit or think that they might be insane.  
Eccentric I may be, but completely insane? A funny thought...  
But I'm not like them. I am not like Zelgadiss, whose obession is driving him mad. I hope I can be there  
when he finally snaps, and his demon part takes control. That human part of him has made him weak... well,  
the day will come.  
If I am annoying, what is the little princess? I'm surprised her enemies died of her white and shamanist magic  
and not from the annoyance of her justice speeches, or her irritating cheeryness. But, she is cute in her own  
little way, and she's so easily upset too. A cheap meal...  
And Gourry, who can't help but wonder about his foolishness? That sword of light must have tapped his brains  
for power, usen it like a battery. That might explain it. And they say that I'm a fool... pft.  
Lina... she's amusing... in denial. She eats a lot... she gets upset easily... she's got this complex about   
her own body... she gets violent when people talks about her body... she solves most things with violence...  
she has this fear of her sister... yes, a lovely patient for any psycotherapist, and a fun toy for me...  
  
Phibrizzo-sama was right, they are all toys for us... but at least I get a little sad when they get broken...  
  
  
---------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and please give me feedback! ^_^ xelloss@online.no 


End file.
